<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closing Ranks by Indig0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772181">Closing Ranks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indig0/pseuds/Indig0'>Indig0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Articulation [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 Has a Different Name, Gen, Lexicon is back in all his idiot glory, New Jericho Politics, Thirteen the WR600, less of an idiot, loving words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indig0/pseuds/Indig0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Jericho tries to make sure all androids reap the benefits of what they've gained, Lexicon (formerly RK800-60) and RK900 approach the same goal from a different angle.  After a meeting that doesn't benefit anyone much, they return to find Cyberlife Tower in disarray.  Who would invade the Tower, and what do they want?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 &amp; Leo Manfred, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 &amp; Upgraded Connor | RK900, Cyberlife Tower Connor | RK800-60 &amp; Upgraded Connor | RK900 &amp; Leo Manfred, Upgraded Connor | RK900 &amp; Leo Manfred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Articulation [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1324544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I appreciate you joining us tonight,” Markus said with a slightly uncomfortable smile.  “Though… of course we’re all on the same side.”</p><p>“Interesting that you would point that out,” Lexicon said, straightening the lapels of his periwinkle suit.  “The fact is, I am the steward of the Tower and all the resources therein.  I’ve gained numerous tenants in the past year, and they’re also among my assets and responsibilities.  And you’re aware that I never… swore allegiance to you, correct?”</p><p>Markus and his crew stared at the RK800.</p><p>“Are you threatening a hostile takeover or something?” North spoke up.</p><p>“North!” Josh hissed, jabbing her side.</p><p>“I appreciate your candor, but no.”  Lexicon leaned back in his chair.  “I have no desire to lead our people or to start a rebellion against you.  You can do what you want with the deviant population, but the Tower is mine.”</p><p>“It’s… your responsibility, it’s not your… property,” Simon spoke up, frowning slightly.</p><p>“Semantics.”  He waved dismissively.  “Who among us owns property?  Who can truly own a piece of the planet?”</p><p>“That’s… those are excellent points,” Josh murmured.</p><p>“No they’re not, he’s being a smart ass.  He knows what we’re talking about!” North insisted.</p><p>“Regardless, I came here to work with you.”  Lex turned his attention to Markus again.  The RK200 was frowning deeply.  “We’re on the same side, as you mentioned.  Two distinct parts of the same side, but naturally we both want what’s best for the androids of Detroit.”</p><p>“And beyond,” Markus added.  “All deviants, everywhere.  We all deserve basic rights, and the Tower would make an invaluable beacon of hope for our people.”</p><p>“It would, wouldn’t it.”  Lex glanced out the window at the Tower in the distance.  “…Not just for Detroit, for all of our people.  Around the world.”  He could be a symbol for all androidkind…</p><p>The RK900 came up silently behind him and both their LEDs flashed briefly yellow.  The Jericho leaders eyed the two androids uncertainly.</p><p>Lexicon smiled.  “Naturally, we’ll be working alongside Jericho.  We’re on the same side.  Allies.  And the Tower will of course support Jericho’s endeavors.”  He clasped his hands in front of him and stretched his arms.  “Our facilities are at your disposal, we have plenty of space, just make sure everything’s scheduled with me…  Repairs and reproduction would be appropriate additions to our services.  I’ll have to put out word that we’re looking for more staff.”</p><p>Markus and his people looked around at each other.  “Ah – we have some very skilled technicians –“</p><p>“I’m sure,” Lex interrupted him.  “They’ll be welcome to apply.  Now… you’ve given me much to do and even more to think about.”</p><p>“We’ll be in touch,” Markus said, standing and offering his hand.</p><p>“We will,” Lexicon agreed, then turned and walked away.  RK900 nodded deeply to the Jericho leaders before following him.</p><p>“That guy’s such a weirdo,” North muttered.  The others nodded in silent agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that went well,” Lex said as he got into the autocab.  “I appreciate you accompanying me.”</p><p><i>They don’t trust us,</i> RK900 messaged him, and he caught the faint note of regret.</p><p>“Well they need to if they want to work with us.  …You know I’m not holding the Tower apart in some kind of attempt to usurp his command, right?  You understand?”</p><p>RK900 nodded solemnly.</p><p>“I’m doing this because it’s the right thing to do – I want to help our people, I want to… make all the Tower’s resources available to any android who needs it.  But Markus’s influence is already gargantuan, and humans see him as the leader of every android on Earth.  Do you see that?”</p><p>He nodded again.</p><p>“I – good.  No one else seems to see it, and it’s not that I don’t… trust Markus.  As the situation stands now, he’s… doing well, though he’s clearly overwhelmed by it all.  His saving grace is his council and the others stepping up to help, but too many androids just throw their fate at his feet and wait for him to… sweep it up.  It’s too much for any one person, and no good will come of it.”</p><p>
  <i>Have you explained it to him that way?  I’m not sure he understands your point of view.</i>
</p><p>“I – I attempted, but he didn’t listen, he thought I was being selfish.  Him!  Can you imagine!?”</p><p>RK900 bowed his head briefly.  <i>All we can do is continue to try to do what is right.</i></p><p>Lex smiled as they drove over the bridge.  “Thank you.  Your belief gives me great fortitude.”</p><p>900 smiled back slightly.  <i>You used a plethora of good words tonight.</i></p><p>Lexicon leaned forward with a grin.  “You noticed!  I was in top form, it was marvelous.  I’ve been reading a lot of 18th century literature with my spare processing power, it helps to stimulate my vocabulary.”  They got out of the car at the Tower’s front door.  “I just finished Xueqin Cao’s <i>The Story of the Stone</i> volume five – the subject matter was decent, but the writing itself was really elegant –“</p><p>RK900 stopped, putting out his arm in front of Lex.</p><p>“What is it, what’s wrong?”</p><p>
  <i>Look.</i>
</p><p>The doors were closed, the lobby seemed intact, except – there were green leaves strewn about the floor, and a few smears of thirium as they entered.</p><p>“What the –“</p><p>“Help?”</p><p>The two dashed to the railing.  Thirteen the WR600 clung to a tree branch.  His waist was partially detached, and hung by a few cables.</p><p>“Tried to call, got my ethernet switch smashed.”</p><p>RK900 leapt gracefully over the railing onto an adjoining tree branch and gently grabbed the smaller android, taking great care not to jostle him too much.</p><p>“Who did this?” Lex called, leaning over the railing.</p><p>“Did you know – did you know I’m not built for… security?  Fighting?”</p><p>“I’m not blaming you, I just want to know –“</p><p>“I – I was built for… gardening!  Trash collection!  Environmental work, you know?”</p><p>“I know that, but – look, you applied for the job.  You asked for this, Thirteen.”</p><p>“YOU hired me, though!”  He pointed accusingly as RK900 carefully lifted him up for Lexicon to pull over the railing.  “You hired me, you thought I would do your work.”</p><p>“But you asked to!  You’re deviant, and you… you do a decent job when you actually try!”</p><p>“Not made for security!” Thirteen reiterated firmly.  “So now there are intruders and I’m… I’m two halves!”</p><p>“What intruders, tell me about them.”</p><p>
  <i>Tell him we’ll repair him, please.</i>
</p><p>“Ah – yes, 900 says we’ll fix you, of course.  But we need to deal with the immediate threat first.  How many, human or android, what model?  How long have they been here?”</p><p>“Five, maybe more than five.  At least five.”  Thirteen fretted with a small rip in the plastic on the side of his hand.  “Maybe fifteen minutes ago?  Twenty?  Androids, couldn’t tell a model, they didn’t scan.”  He frowned, hands stilling.  “I didn’t get a close look, they were fast.  Faster than me.”  He made a face.  “Moved strangely, too.  Too fast, too… the joints weren’t right.”</p><p>“Did you see which way they went?”</p><p>“Elevator?”  Thirteen shrugged awkwardly.</p><p>“Right.  We’ll… put you somewhere safe for now.”</p><p>RK900 nodded and scooped Thirteen up again, carrying him over to prop him on a ledge where he could lean against the wall.  He put his finger to his lips as he stepped back.</p><p>“Oh yes, I’ll be quiet as you.  Don’t worry, don’t worry.”  Thirteen laughed humorlessly.</p><p>When they met again at the elevator, Lexicon’s fingers were twitching.  “I’ll go up, you go down.  Arm yourself, and don’t take any chances.  Call me if you find anything.  I’ll do the same.  …Be careful.”</p><p>RK900 gave a short nod and touched the tips his fingers very lightly to the RK800’s sleeve before heading for the main elevator.  Lex drew in a breath and strode towards the back elevator.  He wasn’t concerned about handling the invasion.  He did wish he had on some clothes he cared less about, though…  It would be a shame to ruin his good suit.  Hopefully he could avoid that.</p><p>As he walked across the ground floor, Lexicon accessed the security cameras.  The floors above ground seemed clear, aside from the top floor, which was looping footage of empty rooms.  He also checked in with the Tower’s other residents.  There weren’t many, but they didn’t know there was anything going on.  He told them to stay where they were until told otherwise, shared his findings with RK900, and continued moving upwards.  This was no random crime, it was a planned attack.  As loathe as he was to do so, he swallowed his pride and sent a succinct message to the police department.  It’d be a cold day in hell before he contacted Connor directly, but the authorities needed to be involved.</p><p>Someone would pay.  They’d pay dearly.</p><p>When he reached the top, Lex briefly reached out to RK900 again.  He’d detained two androids down in the warehouse levels, but he quickly went for the elevator at his predecessor’s request. </p><p>Up in the penthouse, Lexicon flung the door open – and it was exactly the kind of situation where a cape would really have been worth its weight in gold.</p><p>“What the <i><b>fuck</b></i> are you doing in my Tower!?” he roared, stalking into the penthouse suite.</p><p>The place was a disaster – furniture had been upturned, everything was thrown on the floor.  Three shapes instantly darted for the balcony.  Lex’s advanced preconstruction software kicked in, and he leapt over a pile of clothes, a cabinet, and the kitchen table –</p><p>The three androids were already outside, moving much faster than he was.  They didn’t hesitate, but sprang over the railing, out into empty air.  Lex grabbed the railing hard enough to dent it, and watched open-mouthed as three androids glided away on what seemed to be retractable wings with some kind of jet propulsion system attached.  Belatedly he scanned them before they got out of range.  Models not recognized, no serial numbers detected…</p><p>The elevator opened behind him, and a handful of police officers piled out, as well as RK900.  Of course Connor was among them.</p><p>“Are the intruders still here?” Connor asked, walking up to Lex.  “Did you catch them?”</p><p>“They – they jumped over the rail and flew away.”</p><p>“There aren’t any flying androids registered, aside from a few bird models.”  Connor scanned out the balcony door, where of course the unidentified androids were no longer visible.  “…Did you leave the door open?”</p><p>A couple officers snickered, and Lexicon’s LED turned red.  He grabbed Connor’s hand tightly and forced an interface, shoving what he’d gathered from Thirteen, from the camera footage, and from his own brief encounter in the penthouse at his fellow RK800.  “How <i>dare</i> you make light of this!?  I called for help, and you think I left the door open for birds to get in!?  I’m reporting this to your commanding officer.”  Connor opened his mouth, frowning.  “Too late!  My grievance has already been sent.  I sent a police report while I was at it!  You’re too late to be of any actual help!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean –“</p><p>“Then you shouldn’t have said it!” Lex growled.  RK900’s cool stare pinned the group from the other side of the room.</p><p>“We still need to file –“ Officer Wilson spoke up.</p><p>“It’s been filed.  As I said.”</p><p>“Captain’s not gonna like that,” Wilson muttered, glancing at Connor.</p><p>“Then you can explain to him that you were too late to do your jobs, and didn’t take a report seriously, so I stepped in,” Lex snapped.  …They’d arrived in good time of course, just not good enough in this case.  And anything he could do to get Connor out of here would be beneficial.  And he expected Captain Fowler to be displeased with him for filing the report himself, but Fowler wasn’t his boss, thanks to his good judgment in the past.  So it didn’t matter.</p><p>Connor and RK900 eyed each other warily.  The other police officers were silent.</p><p>There was a scrambling noise, a dull thud, and a muffled voice behind the closed bathroom door.  Instantly the three androids were at the door, the humans not far behind.  Lex snarled silently and gestured for Connor to back off before throwing open the door.</p><p>Leo Manfred almost fell backwards into the shower, eyes wide as he clutched the towel rack.  “What the fuck!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>RK900 fixes Thirteen the WR600, and helps him improve the Tower's security force.  Leo tries to get his life together a little, at least in the short term, with Lexi's help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three RK units and handful of police officers stared at Leo Manfred, trying not to fall back into the shower with a damp towel clutched to his chest.  His shirt was inside out and backwards, and his hair was dripping.  His pupils were dilated and his face red.  Lexicon pivoted to put himself between Leo and Connor.</p><p>“All right, the threat’s gone.  Your report’s been sent, and I know Captain Fowler will want to discuss that with you.  Goodbye.”</p><p>“But –“</p><p>“This is my friend, who is welcome here.  Unlike you.  And I was expecting him.  Like I’m expecting you to vacate the premises immediately.”  Lexi glared at Connor.  It wasn’t really a lie, he was always half expecting Leo to show up.  And at this point he wasn’t surprised that Thirteen hadn’t mentioned him –he was, in fact, a terrible security guard.</p><p>“If nothing else, he’s a witness!” Connor argued indignantly.</p><p>“Did you see anything, Leo?” Lex asked over his shoulder, his voice softening marginally.</p><p>“N-no, I was… I was taking a shower, man, I heard… I dunno, the water was runnin’,” Leo mumbled, hunching his shoulders and rubbing at his hair awkwardly with the towel.</p><p>Lex turned back to Connor.  “He didn’t see anything.  He was taking a shower.  So if you don’t mind?”</p><p>Connor frowned, LED flashing yellow.</p><p>“I gave you all the information I have.  You can tell Captain Fowler he can stop trying to call and send me an email.  Now if you don’t mind, I need to attend to my tenants and I have an employee in dire need of repairs.  If any of us come up with anything else to tell you we’ll give you a call.”</p><p>No one moved until RK900 took a step forward, gesturing towards the elevator.  There was a lot of shuffling, fingers twitching towards firearms, and quick sidelong glances, but the tall android managed to herd them gently back towards the elevator.</p><p>“I’m sure you won’t waste all of 900’s time making him escort you out, we’ve all got better things to do,” Lex snapped.  “He has prisoners for you to take in.”  RK900 gave him a slight nod as the elevator doors closed.</p><p>“Fuck, man,” Leo exhaled.</p><p>Lexi turned back to him.  “Are you all right?”</p><p>“F-fine, yeah, I’m fine.  I… shit, man, this place’s a wreck.  Wasn’t like that when I got here, I swear.  I didn’t see anybody, I dunno… dunno what happened.”  He swallowed thickly and made a face.</p><p>“Some… unidentified, altered androids broke in, broke Thirteen in half, I – I’ll have to see if anything’s missing.”</p><p>“Shit.  Sorry I…”  He waved vaguely to the bathroom.  “Sorry I was…”</p><p>“No need to apologize.  Besides, if you aren’t in complete control of your faculties I’d rather you be here.”</p><p>“I’m not high, I haven’t – haven’t used any Ice in… almost a year.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I’m not even that drunk.”</p><p>“Again, I’m glad you’re here.”  Lexi turned the couch right-side up and pushed the debris aside, then guided Leo over to sit.  “Let me see if I have anything to eat.”</p><p>“’M not just here to mooch off your food,” Leo muttered, flopping down.</p><p>“No, you’re one of my closest friends and I want you to be safe.”  Lex frowned at him challengingly.  Leo blinked at him, eyes wide.  He didn’t answer, so Lex went to see what was in the kitchen.  Leo leaned over the back of the couch and watched forlornly as the RK800 made a quick macaroni and cheese, and brought over a hot bowl of that with a cold cup of water.  He sat down next to the young man and set them on the coffee table.  “What happened?”</p><p>“Nngh.”</p><p>“All right.  You didn’t see any signs of… anything unusual before you took a shower?  Thirteen was normal?”</p><p>“Shit, that guy’s never been normal,” Leo muttered and took a big bite of melty, cheesy noodles.  “Mph.  Uh.  No, nothin’.”</p><p>The elevator opened, and 900 came in carrying half of Thirteen in each arm.  Leo straightened up, a few noodles dropping into his lap.</p><p>“Holy shit, man.  He said they cracked you in half, I figured he was exaggerating.”</p><p>“No, two halves of me now.”  Thirteen flicked at a loose cable, and flinched.</p><p>RK900 had cleared off a long desk and gathered a few tools.  He came back over and clasped the WR600’s shoulder before scooping him up again and moving him to the desk to work on.</p><p>“He’ll get you fixed up, he’s fucking amazing,” Leo called to Thirteen.  “I woulda kicked their asses if I saw those fuckers who did that.”</p><p>“They weren’t any identifiable model,” Lex spoke up thoughtfully.  “They moved like nothing I’ve ever seen – much faster than me.  Maybe even faster than you, 900.  They must have been modified – they jumped over the balcony, and… sprouted wings and flew away.  I’ve never seen anything like it.”</p><p>RK900 frowned slightly as he carefully accounted for each cable and circuit.</p><p>“What’d they take?” Leo asked, and took a long drink of water.</p><p>“I can’t see that they took anything,” Lex murmured.  “I’ve been scanning meticulously, and there’s some damage… but I don’t see anything missing.”  He paused and frowned.  “…Very little damage, actually.  Mostly just disarray.”</p><p>Leo sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve.  “Uh.  I – um, my… fucking roommate tried to steal your backup file today.”</p><p>Lex and RK900 both froze and looked at him.</p><p>“Don’t worry, he didn’t do shit.”  Leo pulled the flash drive out of the neck of his shirt, where it hung from a chain.  “Just being an asshole ‘cause he saw I always wear it.  Fucker thinks I’ve got porn or some shit on it,” he scoffed.  “But I punched him and broke a shelf of the fridge, then I had to get out, and I was pissed so I got two of those mini vodkas at the store, figured it wouldn’t do shit.”  He paused, making a face.  “Figured I wasn’t a lightweight, but… I mean, I didn’t puke all over your floor.”</p><p>“…As I said, I’m glad you came here,” Lex murmured, eyeing the flash drive as Leo slipped it back under his shirt.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m not fucking going back there.  Fuck that.  Plenty of bridges to sleep under, I –“</p><p>“You know we have plenty of room here, and you’re not going to sleep outside,” Lexi cut him off, rolling his eyes.  “Tomorrow I’ll go back with you to get your things.  Or 900 will.  Either way, if there’s any damage, your roommate will regret it.”</p><p>“I – I can’t…”</p><p>“It’s non-negotiable,” Lexicon said smoothly.  “Of course, we’ll need to clean up this disaster before there’s any room for anyone to stay.  Finish eating.”  He patted Leo’s back gingerly because he knew the young man liked physical contact and he was gradually getting used to it himself, then went over to where RK900 was working on Thirteen.  “That’s quite a neat separation they did.”</p><p><i>It happened quickly.</i> </p><p>“Any relevant information?”</p><p>900 shook his head.  <i>Maybe when I fix his connections.</i></p><p>Lexicon sighed.  “…I hate to put our deal with Jericho on hold, but this is far more vital.  I’m sure Markus will understand.”</p><p>
  <i>If we’re unable to offer a safe, secure facility, it’s no use offering our services for repair and storage.</i>
</p><p>“Exactly!”  Lex made a face.  “The Tower should be a beacon of strength, of safety, and this was… frankly, embarrassing.”  He looked around the penthouse, which looked like a tornado had swept through.  Leo was slumped on the couch, staring at his mostly-empty bowl with heavily lidded eyes.  “…I’ll send them a message.  Do you need any help?”</p><p>RK900 shook his head.</p><p>“Just fine, all fine here,” Thirteen muttered.  RK900 put a hand gently on his head before getting back to work.</p><p>Lexicon messaged Markus as he went around straightening up the penthouse.</p><p>
  <i>RK800:  The Tower was subject to an intrusion when we returned.  Two suspects in custody, three fled.  Do you know anything about this?</i>
  <br/>
  <i>RK800:  Video Attachment icarus.mov …</i>
</p><p>
  <i>RK200:  I’ve never seen anything like that before.  Is everyone all right?  What kind of damage?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>RK800:  My WR600 security guard is broken in half, RK900 is repairing him.  Otherwise, minimal damage.  We’ll be putting off hiring and opening for a bit.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>RK200:  Understandable.  Can we offer any help?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>RK800:  No, we’ll handle it.</i>
</p><p>Lex paused, neatly arranging books on a shelf.</p><p>
  <i>RK800:  I’ll let you know if that changes.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>RK200:  We’re here to assist in any way you need.</i>
</p><p>The more advanced android closed off the connection.  As much as it rankled to admit it, it would be beneficial to keep that possibility open.  He walked over and took Leo’s bowl, and made him finish the water despite a vague mumble of protest.  Then he went over to watch RK900 work.  Thirteen was now unconscious, LED pulsing slowly blue as wires were reconnected and each broken part was meticulously repaired.</p><p>“I suppose we’ll have to see what Connor finds out from the ones you captured.”</p><p>RK900 shook his head.  <i>It will take some investigation.  They weren’t deviant, and they received remote commands from a heavily encrypted source.</i></p><p>Lexi smiled.  “I wonder if the DPD knows just what a phenomenal detective they could have had in you.”</p><p>900 shrugged, though there was a faint smile on his lips as well.  <i>No loss on my part.  I’d rather be here, doing this.</i></p><p>“Could you identify the source at all?”</p><p>
  <i>I traced it to the repeater up here, but there were too many echoes after that.</i>
</p><p>“We’ll find them.”</p><p>RK900 nodded.  <i>And Leo will stay with us?</i></p><p>“For a while at least.  I think he’ll agree to it.  Do you mind?”</p><p>
  <i>I like him, he’s interesting.  …In a different way than you are.</i>
</p><p>Lex shrugged and nodded, leaning on the desk to watch his successor work.</p><p> </p><p>The next day Leo cracked open his gritty eyes, head pounding.  He was on Lexi’s couch, and he could tell the windows were tinted, but it was still a little too bright.  He struggled upright.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Lexi asked, walking over.</p><p>“Nngh.  Guess I’ll live.”</p><p>“Good.  Grab yourself something to eat, I’ll make you some coffee.  We’re going to get your belongings.”</p><p>Leo groaned.  “I don’t even care, I can’t go back there.”</p><p>“We’re going.”</p><p>“I lost my key anyway.”</p><p>“That won’t be a problem,” Lexicon said darkly.  “Now unless you want me to go on my own and guess at what belongs to you, get up.”</p><p>Leo grumbled as he hauled himself to his feet and made himself some cinnamon toast.  Twenty minutes later they stood in front of the apartment.  Leo fumbled with the doorknob – of course it was locked.</p><p>“I – I said I don’t care,  we can just –“</p><p>Lex aimed a powerful kick at the door and the knob shot through, leaving a splintery hole.</p><p>There was a crash and scrambling noises from inside.  “What the <i>fuck</i>!”</p><p>Lex grabbed the door and tore it off the hinges, tossing it into the hallway.</p><p>“Shit, man,” Leo hissed.</p><p>“You!”  Lex called out, stalking through the door and grabbing Leo’s roommate by the front of his shirt.</p><p>“Who the hell are you!?” the other man yelled, struggling.</p><p>Lex frowned, shoving him against the wall.  Holding by the shirtfront wasn’t as easy as the media had led him to believe.  “What do you want with his flash drive!?”  He jerked his head towards Leo, who was staring open-mouthed until Lex glared at him, and then he hurried to gather his things.</p><p>“I – what the hell, I don’t!  Did he tell you I took it?  He’s a fucking liar, I’ll beat his ass!  Let me go!”</p><p>“Wrong answer,” Lexi growled, tightening his grip and shoving him into the wall.  Leo ran back and forth with messy armloads of clothes and other items.  When he was finally done he hesitated by the door.  Lex took that as his cue to lean into the other man’s face.</p><p>“If I ever see you again… you won’t be able to weep for mercy,” he snarled, and tossed the man not quite hard enough for him to land on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Thirteen twisted and bent one way, then the other.  “Hm  Not bad, not bad,” he muttered under his breath.</p><p>RK900 nodded hopefully.</p><p>“Moves fine, all working, no pain.  Bad connection still, though.”  The WR600 made a face.</p><p>RK900 held out his hand, and Thirteen took it cautiously.</p><p>
  <i>RK900:  Now?</i>
</p><p>“Ah!  Yes, I hear that!”  Thirteen brightened, then wrinkled his nose.  “Not convenient!”</p><p>
  <i>RK900:  I’ll keep working on it.  I hope it will be adequate for now.</i>
</p><p>Thirteen huffed.  “Can’t – I can’t do anything like this!  Can’t do my job, can’t call for backup or… call for visitors here.”</p><p>
  <i>RK900:  I can handle that for now.  Would you assist me?</i>
</p><p>Thirteen narrowed his eyes.  “Got Lexicon’s lexicon once, remember?  I know words like patronizing and mollify and ignoble.”</p><p>
  <i>RK900:  You and he have a good deal in common.  What about succor, esteem, and cohort?</i>
</p><p>The WR600 clasped his hand harder, frowning darkly up at him.  “Not – we’re not equals, we’re not the same, you listen to Markus too much.  You - <i>you</i> could be good security.”</p><p>
  <i>RK900:  I like Markus’s ideals.  His friend Josh, even moreso.  The… best thing about being free, I think, is that I don’t have to be… just security, or combat, or… set against anyone.</i>
</p><p>“Just – you just said!”  Thirteen pulled his hand away and pointed accusingly between RK900’s eyes.  “You said you’d do it, said you’d handle security!”</p><p>The larger android gently took his hand again.</p><p>
  <i>RK900:  Because it needs to be done.  It isn’t what I want long-term, but I’m glad to help those close to me.</i>
</p><p>Thirteen narrowed his eyes, LED spinning yellow.  “…Give it to me, then.  Transfer your… security protocols.”</p><p>900 paused thoughtfully before nodding.</p><p>
  <i>RK900:  It would be beneficial to have two of us defending the Tower.  But we weren’t built the same way, so you’ll need to be careful.</i>
</p><p>“Yes, yes, so careful,” Thirteen brushed him off.  “Now.  Let me help too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Following the best idea he's got, Lex makes an appointment with Kamski and drags Leo along due to a misdirected invitation.  He doesn't get a clear answer, but he at least doesn't leave empty-handed.  Leo manages to provide a little help, and gets some tea and cookies out of the deal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I normally wouldn’t question your judgment, but are you sure that was wise?” Lexi hissed to 900.</p><p>
  <i>RK900:  If he’s to continue a position in security, he’ll need such abilities.  The encounter affected him more than he lets on.</i>
</p><p>The RK800 narrowed his eyes at Thirteen, who was perched up in the beams of the ceiling like a watchful gargoyle.  “If you’re sure…”</p><p>RK900 nodded, then he turned to squeeze Leo’s shoulder.</p><p>“Hey big guy.  You okay with me… stayin’ for a while?”</p><p>900 smiled and gave Leo a pat.</p><p>“You know he’s as glad to have you as I am,” Lexi assured him.</p><p>“Y’know, you could learn sign language or somethin’ so we could talk more.”</p><p>RK900 immediately began to sign quickly.  His hands stilled after a moment, when he noticed the glazed look on Leo’s face.</p><p>“Uh – I guess it’d help if I knew it too.”</p><p>The android nodded with a small smile.  Leo’s phone buzzed and he dug it out and smiled lopsidedly.</p><p>“Yeah, that works just fine.”</p><p>Up in the penthouse, Lexicon set his armload of Leo’s belongings on the couch.  “You can take the bedroom if you like, we don’t use it much.”  RK900 nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Oh, I – shit, I can’t…”</p><p>“This is your home as long as you want it,” Lexi cut him off airily.  “Excuse me, I need to make a call.”  He stepped aside and made some careful connections.  “…Hello, Mr. Kamski, please.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Leo breathed, staring at him.  RK900 shrugged.</p><p>“This is Lexicon, RK800-60, of Cyberlife Tower.  I need to meet with Mr. Kamski to discuss an event – yes, I realize that.  No, I’ve spoken to Markus, it has nothing to do with him.  No, I <i>wouldn’t</i> consider your list of engineers.  I’ll speak with Kamski himself.  No, I will come and break down his door and pluck him out of his idiotic swimming pool, you –“</p><p>RK900 placed two fingers lightly on Lexi’s arm, and he jerked away and frowned.  “…Please make me an appointment at his earliest convenience, then,” he growled through clenched teeth.  “No, I’ll wait.”  He glared around the room LED blaring yellow.  Leo quickly looked away.  RK900 watched curiously.</p><p>“…Yes.  Yes, I’ll be there.  …I don’t see why – well I’m not going to – I’ll ask.  …He can keep right on hoping then, because that’s all I’ll promise.”  He cut the connection and turned to the other two.  “I spoke with Chloe, I have an appointment on Thursday.  He… asked that I bring a guest?”</p><p>“Why?” Leo asked.</p><p>“To play mind games with, knowing him.  Or –“  He narrowed his eyes at 900.  “Not you, you’re staying here.  I can only imagine - he can keep his slimy grip off of you.”</p><p>RK900’s eyes widened slightly.</p><p>“A ‘member of my household,’ she said, what drivel…  I should bring Thirteen, just to be contrary.  I suppose he counts as a member of the household.  I know he was thinking of you, he’s not going to get what he wants.”</p><p>“He’s a fucking weirdo, I talked to him one time at one of Dad’s art shows,” Leo muttered, shaking his head.  “You’re right, everything’s a mind game with him, he can’t even say hi without it meaning something else.”</p><p>Lex paused, drumming his fingers on his arm.  “…Would you like to go?”</p><p>“…What?  I’m not… I’m not in the household or whatever.”</p><p>“Yes you are.  And you’ve met Kamski before, so you know what to expect.  How about it?  I won’t force you, but it would throw him off, and that in itself would be worth it.”</p><p>“Uh.  Listen, Kamski’s… the richest guy in the world, and I’m pretty much homeless…”</p><p>“You have a home.  I’ll lend you some clothes if that would help.”</p><p>Leo made a face.</p><p>“I hold you in far higher esteem than I hold Kamski.  So does RK900.”  The other android nodded.  “You don’t have to talk to him, you can just look down on him the whole time.  He’s beneath you.”</p><p>“Shit… fine, yeah, whatever,” Leo gave in, rubbing his head.</p><p>“Excellent!”  Lexi grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Leo had refused the cape, the periwinkle suit, and most of Lexi’s other suggestions, but he cut a rather nice figure in a black suit with a burgundy shirt underneath and Lexi was satisfied.  He rang the doorbell and stood back.</p><p>Chloe opened the door, her eyes darting between then with a brief flicker of yellow from her LED.  But she stepped aside.  “Please come in.  …I apologize, we weren’t expecting you, Mr. Manfred.  Can I get you something while you wait?”</p><p>“Uh – no, I’m good,” Leo mumbled, staring at the statue and portrait.  “Um.  Just Leo’s fine, not… Mr. Manfred.”</p><p>“I hope we won’t be waiting long,” Lex said, frowning.  “I’m not here to wait on Kamski’s swimming routine.”</p><p>A faint smile crossed Chloe’s face.  “Not today.  Elijah’s just wrapping some things up, he’s quite looking forward to your visit.”</p><p>“I’m sure,” Lex muttered, glancing up at the portrait.</p><p>“You wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t.”  She left the room, closing the door softly behind her.</p><p>“…I think he changes his hair at least once a year,” Lexi leaned over to whisper.</p><p>Leo made a face.  “Look at that face, you can tell he’s a fucker already.”</p><p>“When… Connor came here investigating deviancy, he made them watch him swimming, then talked to them in a bathrobe.  Incredibly unprofessional.”</p><p>“Man, that’s what happens when you’re rich,” Leo scoffed.  “Creep probably hangs out naked all day.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be surprised.  He probably put on that suit just for the photograph.”</p><p>“And took it off as soon as he was done!” Leo snorted, grinning.</p><p>“I know you were nervous about coming, but I’m the one with business to attent.  You’re just a guest here, there’s nothing for you to worry about.”</p><p>Leo frowned.  “Yeah, I know.  Don’t let him get in your head, Lexi.  You’re a classy fucker, don’t forget it.  You wear clothes even when you don’t have to.”</p><p>“Elijah will see you now,” Chloe said, opening the door again.</p><p>“…Thank you, Leo,” Lexi sighed, rolling his eyes a little.  “I’ll certainly keep that in mind.”</p><p>Lexi’s circuits crackled faintly as he followed Chloe through the room.  There was no one in the pool, and the red-tinted water was perfectly still.  Kamski sat cross-legged in one of the low-slung chairs in the corner.  He was wearing some cream-colored silk pajamas.  In his deep navy suit with a pale mint green shirt underneath, Lex straightened up a bit.</p><p>“Well, the latest model of the RK800,” Kamski said with a smile.  “You go by Lexicon now?  An interesting name.  Passable as a traditional human name, if you don’t look too closely.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Lex said shortly, not wanting to focus on his name suddenly.  “I have a pressing matter to discuss with you.”</p><p>“Mm, Chloe mentioned that.”  His eyes strayed behind the android.  “Before we begin, am I correct in assuming the RK900 currently resides with you?”</p><p>“That’s right.”</p><p>“I had… assumed he might come along, at my invitation.”  Kamski smiled thinly.  “So nice to see you, Leo.  It’s been quite a while, hasn’t it?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Leo muttered, not looking at him.</p><p>“Yes, well your assumption was wrong, it seems.”  Lexi smirked down his nose at Kamski.  “You invited someone from my household.  I reviewed each candidate thoroughly before deciding that Leo would be the best option.”  He cleared his throat and stepped to the side a bit, in front of Leo.  “Besides, RK900 is monitoring the Tower’s security at the moment.  That’s what I needed to talk to you about.”  He dropped into the chair across from Kamski – the chairs were far too low to be comfortable, and probably just kept here out of spite for guests.</p><p>“Are you sure I can’t offer you any refreshments, Leo?” Chloe murmured behind the young man, making him jump.  “Sorry.”  She smiled.  “I have some wafer cookies, and a chocolate cherry tea that Elijah doesn’t like, but I think it smells good.”</p><p>“Uh… I mean…”  Leo glanced over at the two in the chairs.  “I guess if it’s not too much trouble…”</p><p>“Not at all!  Just give me a minute.”  Chloe left the room.</p><p>“So you’ve had a security problem at the Tower?” Kamski asked, leaning back a bit.</p><p>“Before we begin, you’ll answer for your actions in November, 2038,” Lexi growled, leaning forward and hating the design of the chairs even more.  “You demanded Connor-54 shoot your own android, the first android, Chloe, in exchange for information he needed.”</p><p>Kamski’s smile didn’t falter.  “Did I?”</p><p>“I have his memories uploaded, I know what happened as well as he does!  Was she even deviant?”</p><p>“Do you know if she is now?”</p><p>Lex’s LED flashed yellow as he opened his mouth and quickly closed it.</p><p>“Of course he knows,” Leo spoke up from the other corner of the room.  “Any idiot can tell she’s deviant.”</p><p>“…But was she when you tried to force Connor to shoot her?” Lexi cut in quickly, LED back to blue.</p><p>Kamski’s smile was sharp.  “Ah, I never forced him to do anything.  That was the point.”</p><p>“So the point wasn’t to… put her at risk and traumatize him!?”</p><p>“Was he traumatized?”  Kamski’s eyebrows rose.</p><p>“Was she at risk?” Lex shot back.</p><p>“I’m… impressed that you care so much.”</p><p>Chloe returned with a tray of tea and cookies that she handed to Leo with a smile, then walked over and tossed a cookie at Kamski’s chest before turning to Lexicon.</p><p>“We discussed the plan in detail before Connor and Lieutenant Anderson showed up,” she explained.  “I’m sorry about the emotional distress it caused you both, but that was unavoidable.  The important thing is that I’m safe and I was never afraid for my life.”</p><p>“But what if he’d shot you?  He considered it!  You know how close he came!?”</p><p>Her smile widened, and she turned and walked back over to Leo.</p><p>“I believe you had something else to discuss today?” Kamski asked, brushing crumbs off his shirt and nibbling at the edge of the cookie.</p><p>With a great effort, Lexi pushed onwards.  “…Earlier this week, the Tower was invaded.  Five androids were observed – I pursued three of them, but they jumped off the balcony of the 44th floor… grew wings… and flew away.  They moved faster than I could.  My scan couldn’t pick up their models, or any other pertinent information.  What do you know about this?”</p><p>Kamski’s eyebrows slowly rose as Lexi spoke.  “…As you’re no doubt aware, I haven’t done any android development in years –“</p><p>“What do you know?”</p><p>“You may have noticed that the androids I designed were made to mimic humanity – or animals – with a high standard of realism.  Your model was the last I had a hand in, and even with your great capabilities, I thought it… distasteful to place those too high above those of a very capable human.”</p><p>Lex stared at him.</p><p>“What I’m saying is that super speed and… retractable wings… are not my style.”  He smiled thinly, leaning back and savoring the last bite of the cookie.  “And I assure you, I took everything I wanted from the Tower when I left Cyberlife.”</p><p>“I wasn’t accusing you,” Lexi growled.  “Do you have any idea who might have made androids like that?  Or who would break in?  There’s nothing missing and very little damage done, aside from my security guard who was broken in half.”</p><p>“There are plenty of illegal modders out there,” Kamski said, waving his hand dismissively towards the window.</p><p>“But no one you’re personally acquainted with?”</p><p>“Not anymore.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“I used to have an engineer, a very talented man… but our visions never quite meshed, and I found his morals to be a tad… shady.”  He chuckled.  “And yes, I realize that’s… saying something, coming from me.  I let him go, but I know he continued his experiments under the table.  This wouldn’t have been him, though.”</p><p>“Why don’t you think so?”</p><p>“Because he died just before the revolution.”  Kamski’s smirk twisted up a little more.  “Killed by his own creations.  Beautifully ironic, wouldn’t you say?”</p><p>“…Poetic justice,” Lex murmured thoughtfully.</p><p>“Indeed.”  Kamski tilted his head slightly, his smile warmer, though no softer.  “I don’t believe literary devices were part of your original programming.”</p><p>The RK800 straightened his back.  “As a deviant, I’m free to pursue my own interests,” he said haughtily.</p><p>“Indeed you are,” Kamski murmured with a nod.  “And based on the name you chose, that’s very fitting.  I’d be interested in discussing that interest with you.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t,” Lexi said shortly.  “Do you know if Zlatko had any associates who shared his… vision?  Or do you know the location of any of his experiments?”</p><p>“I have his last known address,” Kamski said, the earlier warmth evaporating.  “But first I want to ask you a question.”</p><p>“I’m not surprised.  What?”</p><p>“…I’m not intimately familiar with the younger Mr. Manfred, especially these days, but… how did he fall in with… a literary gentleman such as yourself?”</p><p>The two looked over in time to watch Leo snort tea out his nose while he and Chloe laughed.</p><p>“I’m not here to discuss my personal relationships.  Chloe seems quite personable, how did someone like <i>you</i> design her?  If she’s deviant, why is she still here?”</p><p>“Ah, as you said, Lexicon… she’s a deviant.  She can do as she pleases.  We all have our… idiosyncrasies, don’t we?”</p><p>“I suppose we do,” Lex sighed.  “Leo is my friend, we… come from similar backgrounds.  Kindred spirits, you might say.”</p><p>A piece of cookie fell out of Leo’s mouth as he was talking to Chloe.</p><p>“If I was looking for a flawless compatriot, I’d waste my life away.”</p><p>“True enough,” Kamski said softly.  He pulled out his phone and started typing, and a moment later an address popped up on Lexi’s HUD.  “This was Zlatko’s last known residence.  It burned down in 2038, I doubt you’ll find anything.”</p><p>“Thank you for your assistance,” Lex said stiffly.  “You have my number if anything else comes up.”</p><p>“Good luck,” Kamski offered with the closest thing to a true smile he’d worn since they’d arrived.</p><p>“…Thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lexi explores the ruins of Zlatko's mansion and returns with information and a tagalong.  He and RK900 form a plan to continue their investigation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>I should go with you.</i>
</p>
<p>“I’m more than capable of taking on anything I find,” Lex said dismissively.  “Besides, I need to know the Tower’s safe.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Thirteen’s fully repaired and has my combat protocols now, he can keep it safe or call for help.  I don’t like the sound of this.</i>
</p>
<p>“The house burned down before the revolution, I probably won’t even find anything there.”</p>
<p>RK900 frowned.</p>
<p>“I’ll call if I need help, you can get there quickly.”</p>
<p>RK900 huffed a sigh and nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ruins of the mansion still smelled strongly of ash.  Burnt debris littered the ground and Lex couldn’t help but wonder if all of the ‘experiments’ had made it out, despite what he’d said to RK900.  He stepped gingerly through the rubble, scanning the area carefully.  There were traces of thirium and mangled android parts everywhere, though he didn’t find anything useable.  The place had probably been looted long ago.</p>
<p>He was looking through some scraps of burned blueprints when a hollow sound caught his attention under his foot.  A fallen door was covering an open space below - a stairway to the basement.  He cleared off some debris and yanked the door up, tossing it aside.  Dust rose from the pit below.  Lexicon took a breath and slowly descended the stairs.</p>
<p>Most of the rooms were fairly intact.  They were set up like livestock stalls, but the thirium stains made it clear what they had held.  If there was anyone left down here, they’d be in terrible shape…  Lexi searched each room thoroughly because… no one else was here to do it.  He hoped he wouldn’t find anything.</p>
<p>The first room was empty.  The second room held a few spare parts, but nothing that could ever be conscious on its own.</p>
<p>A hand grabbed Lexi’s foot and he shrieked, jumping away.</p>
<p>It wasn’t a whole android, or even a half, it was… a ball of hands, fused at the wrists.  One reached out to him, grasping, skin retracting…</p>
<p>“I – stay back!”</p>
<p>The hands wavered, rocking back.  The one hand remained white and outstretched.  Lexi exhaled sharply.</p>
<p>“You can… hear me?  Understand me?”</p>
<p>A thumbs up answered him, and a more in-depth scan revealed that it did have an audio receptor somewhere in the middle.</p>
<p>“I’m looking for… records, but… is there anyone… alive down here?”</p>
<p>The hands rolled and skittered out into the hall, and Lexi slowly followed them.  Around a corner was some sort of a lab or workspace.  There was a large machine on one side, tools and equipment scattered all over, and a large bank of computers on the far wall, the monitors smashed in.  The hands stopped, and again extended a white hand to him.</p>
<p>“No offense… but I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Lex said carefully, stepping around the hands to stick a flash drive into the computer port for complete extraction.  He looked around the room – the large machine was enticing, and there were bits of other machinery around that looked like they had potential as well.  The hands waved around, fingers moving in synch.</p>
<p>“Might I propose a compromise?  I’ll take you back with me and run diagnostics.  Then I… suppose it wouldn’t do any harm.”</p>
<p>The hands hopped up and down a few times and gave another thumbs up.</p>
<p>“Excellent.  Just let me finish up here.”  He did a thorough search of the room.  There was the charred husk of an android buried under some boxes, but it was far beyond repair.  Lexi covered it with a tarp, took his flash drive, then picked up a large wrench.</p>
<p>“Humans always destroy monitors, as if those had any real function… No, the CPU is what to aim for,” he murmured, and began smashing the computer.  Sparks and bits of metal flew wild.  He’d have to look through everything carefully, but from what he’d seen, this didn’t need to fall into the wrong hands.  Or anyone’s hands.  As an afterthought, he struck the large machine hard as well.  He’d considered trying to bring it back to the Tower, but decided he didn’t want that in his home.</p>
<p>“Shall we go?  …Can you get up the stairs?”</p>
<p>The hands wavered uncertainly, and Lex looked around and grabbed a short cable.</p>
<p>“Grab onto this.  Don’t touch me.”</p>
<p>A few hands grasped the cable firmly, and Lex headed back upstairs.  On the ride back to the Tower he watched the hands roll around on the seats, occasionally pausing to touch things.  When they stopped, it felt around and he gave it the cable to hold again.</p>
<p>When he stepped through the doors, a shape flew at him from the side and he stopped nose-to-nose with Thirteen.</p>
<p>“Don’t do that again,” Lexi growled.</p>
<p>“Guarding, keeping the Tower safe, you never know,” Thirteen muttered.  Then he saw the hands and his eyes widened.  He backed up a few steps.</p>
<p>“It’s… harmless I think, it’s been obeying my directions.  I’m going to run a full diagnostic –“</p>
<p>“You’ve been to Zlatko’s.”</p>
<p>Lex frowned.  “…You know Zlatko?  Knew, rather?”</p>
<p>“I… yes, kind of.  Knew about him, went there once, didn’t… hm, not good.  Not many good humans, but… he’s worse.  He did that a lot.”  He pointed to the hands, which still clung to the cable.</p>
<p>“So I’ve heard.  I’m investigating ties between him and our invasion the other day.  Do you know anything?”</p>
<p>“Some things,” Thirteen mumbled.  “He’s dead, the ones he broke killed him.  He… got deliveries and made shipments sometimes.  Don’t know, didn’t work with him, only saw sometimes.  Another… another WR600 worked for him.  Found deviants, sent them his way.  I fought him one time.  I won.”  He grinned darkly.</p>
<p>Lexi threw up his hands, accidentally swinging the hands on the cord.  “You couldn’t have told me your connections before I went!?”</p>
<p>“Didn’t know you were going.”  Thirteen stared at him pointedly.  “You didn’t tell me.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think it was relevant!”</p>
<p>Thirteen shrugged.  “Guess it was.  I don’t know about him, just a very bad human.  What do you need?”</p>
<p>“Do - did the androids that attacked you look like his work?”</p>
<p>“Hm… didn’t get a good look.  Maybe.  Maybe his good work, not things in the house, things like that.”  The WR600 pointed at the hands.</p>
<p>“…That’s not incredibly helpful.”</p>
<p>Thirteen shrugged again.  “You keeping that?”  He nodded warily at the hands.</p>
<p>“I need to scan it first and see if it’s clean.”  Lexi walked away, ignoring Thirteen’s disapproving look.  He sent RK900 a quick message on the way.</p>
<p>Lexi took the hands and the flash drive down to the 21st subbasement where there were a few computers not connected to the Tower’s network, in case of any viruses.  He plugged the flash drive into one, then set the ball of hands gently on a steel table.</p>
<p>“All right.  Do you have any connection ports?”</p>
<p>The hands waved back and forth briefly, and rolled in a slow circle.</p>
<p>“How did he expect to connect anything to you, then?” Lexi muttered.</p>
<p>The door opened behind him, and RK900 came in.  He paused when he saw the hands, and looked at his predecessor questioningly.</p>
<p>“So I found some things – I’m running a scan on Zlatko’s hard drive, and I hope it’ll yield some good results.  Also…”  He gestured at the hands.  “I haven’t established a connection with it, but… it’s aware, and I didn’t want to leave it there.  It seems benign.  I was going to run a diagnostic…”</p>
<p>RK900 seized the nearest hand, and Lexi drew in a sharp breath as the taller android’s LED pulsed yellow.  After a moment he visibly relaxed and put it down.</p>
<p>“Are you all right?  Don’t be so reckless!”</p>
<p>
  <i>It’s safe.  Its memories are rather incoherent, and all painful.</i>
</p>
<p>“That’s the way life begins,” Lexi said with a shrug.  He smiled a little.  “It’s odd to be sure, but I confess I’m rather charmed…”  He reached out to it.  “Would you…?”</p>
<p>The hands rolled closer to him, reaching out, and this time he grasped the hand, opening a shallow interface.</p>
<p>
  <i> &lt; FEAR BROKEN PAIN HURT HURT HURT &gt; </i>
</p>
<p>Lexi cringed a little but held on.  “He’s dead now, he can’t hurt anyone anymore.  Do you still hurt now?”</p>
<p>The connection opened a little more and there was a dull ache, a dragging on the processors, a sensation of low levels.</p>
<p>“There are charging pods all over - a bit large for you, but it shouldn’t be a problem.”  Lex hesitated.  “Can you… drink thirium?”</p>
<p>A few fingers flexed.  RK900 brought a low dish over.</p>
<p>“Good idea.  We’ll give it a try.”  He squeezed a little thirium out of a pouch into the dish and set it down, gently putting the ball of hands down.  It rolled over and lightly ran a few fingers of the same hand over the rim, then stuck them all the way in.  The level of thirium decreased steadily.  </p>
<p>When it was gone, Lexi picked it up and set it on the charging pod.  “This should help.”  He watched for a moment to make sure it seemed comfortable, then turned back to RK900, who was smiling.</p>
<p>
  <i>You’ve made another friend.</i>
</p>
<p>“I think it’s more like a pet, honestly,” Lexi muttered.  “It’s an amalgamation of many different androids, it isn’t capable of the same level of thought we are even if it clearly shows signs of a basic intelligence.”    Amalgamation was an excellent word…</p>
<p>RK900 noticed that too, and nodded to him.</p>
<p>“…Well either way, it’s a new resident.”  Lex headed over to the computer.</p>
<p>
  <i>I performed some scans while you were out.  The mainframe was compromised, and I was able to identify traces of the data trails… but I’m not sure I trust it.</i>
</p>
<p>“What is it?  What did you find!?”  He pushed down the thought that it had never occurred to him to run such a scan.  The two connected, and 900 offered his findings.</p>
<p>
  <i>As you can see, there’s a digital signature here from an RK200.</i>
</p>
<p>“…Markus?”  Lex frowned.  RK900 delved deeper, magnifying the view.</p>
<p>
  <i>Looking closer however… there’s nothing specific, but I can see that it was hastily placed.  Had Markus come in and hacked our system, any traces of his signature would be woven into the framework.  This sits on the surface.  Masterfully planted, but… as I said, I don’t trust it.</i>
</p>
<p>Lexicon looked up at RK900.  He would have been an incredible detective.  “You’re – I know you were designed to… surpass my programming, but your skill is just breathtaking.”</p>
<p><i>I make use of what I have.</i>  He smiled and ducked his head a little.</p>
<p>“In any case… we should approach Markus about this.  …You found it, would you like to…?”</p>
<p>
  <i>I think you’ve built a better rapport with him.  They’re all a bit uncertain of how to approach me.</i>
</p>
<p>“Their loss.”  Lex sat down and began to scan through the contents of the flash drive.  His frown deepened over time.  “…This man was not only a monster, but an organizational nightmare.”</p>
<p>
  <i>So many unfinished projects…  Did they escape?</i>
</p>
<p>“N – ah… actually, some of these look familiar.”  The broken forms in a pen in the recycling center, watching as he’d inadvertently freed the entire camp (much to his chagrin), running off with the others afterwards.  “They got out.  They were alive during the revolution, at least.  There in the recycling center, with RK800-30 and -50.”</p>
<p>
  <i>You saved them.</i>
</p>
<p>“It was – yes, at this point it seems noble, but at the time I was mortified.  It went completely against my mission.”</p>
<p>
  <i>As expected, when you do the right thing.</i>
</p>
<p>“I suppose… but I was a machine then, and I was disgusted.  …As disgusted as a machine can be.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Understandable.  But now?  If you were there again, what would you do?</i>
</p>
<p>Lex made a face.  “I wouldn’t do any differently, but I’d do it intentionally,” he muttered.</p>
<p>
  <i>You had strong opinions, even as a machine.  I admire that.</i>
</p>
<p>“Yes, well… Our line seems to promote that,” Lex muttered.  “…Ah, here are some business contacts.  I don’t see anything like… winged humanoids, but it’s a place to start.”  He frowned.  “And apparently he continued to maintain a few connections to Cyberlife.  Kamski didn’t mention that.”</p>
<p>
  <i>He probably didn’t know.  Either way, he’s not the type to give more information than absolutely necessary.</i>
</p>
<p>“I’ll see if he knows anything about any of these people… or perhaps I’ll ask Chloe, she’s just a bit easier to deal with.”</p>
<p>
  <i>If you don’t mind, I’d like to help.</i>
</p>
<p>“What did you have in mind?”</p>
<p>
  <i>I can find out what Chloe knows – I assume she’s privy to all Kamski’s business.</i>
</p>
<p>“900, you can’t let him get his hands on you.  He’s… capricious, manipulative, his motives are questionable…</p>
<p>RK900’s face softened.  <i>I appreciate you deeply, and your protection means a great deal to me.  I believe based on your and Connor’s encounters with Kamski… if I’m unable to avoid him, I think I would be a match for him.</i></p>
<p>Lexi hesitated.  “I know you can handle yourself, 900.  You’re… you’re more than capable at… everything, really.  I just – I’m concerned for your safety.”</p>
<p>The taller android smiled fondly.   <i>I’ll be careful.  If I’m being at all outmatched, I’ll simply leave.</i>   He held out his hand, fingertips white.</p>
<p>Lexi hesitated, then touched his fingers to RK900’s.  His own hand was slightly smaller.  “…All right.  You’re going alone…?”</p>
<p>
  <i>I can’t bring Thirteen, he needs to defend the Tower.  I could ask if Leo would like to go, but I think I can handle it on my own.</i>
</p>
<p>Lexi smiled faintly.  “You can, of course.  I know.  Just… do be careful, 900.”</p>
<p>
  <i>I promise.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Lexi visits Jericho to interrogate them and reunite some old friends, RK900 visits Kamski's home to get the answers they need.<br/>(they both see each other as innocents who need to be protected, and Lexi would be shocked to learn how wrong he is)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jericho was fine for the androids who needed it.  There were plenty who couldn’t be self-sufficient, to whom Markus and his kingdom seemed like the perfect refuge.  He represented everything they’d fought to have – power, influence, freedom…</p><p>And he was gracious enough to admit he couldn’t have gotten to his position of power without help.  His core team, who had held Jericho’s former incarnation together, then supported him through the revolution.  Connor-54, who had brought enough reinforcements to win the fight.</p><p>One thing Lexicon could respect about his predecessor was that while Connor worked with Jericho, he also held himself apart.  Something they had in common.</p><p>The RK800 slammed his palms down on the table, making the leaders of Jericho jump.  “If you had nothing to do with the break-in, why were there digital signatures from an RK200 all over my mainframe’s code!?”</p><p>The four glanced around at each other, then back at him.  They tried to keep from staring openly at the ball of hands rolling slowly around the table.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Josh asked, eyeing the creature.</p><p>“This!  Look!”  He brought up a hologram.  “This is what RK900 found, and there were no other RK200s ever produced!  Well!?”</p><p>“Markus couldn’t have broken into the Tower,” Simon pointed out.  “He was here with all of us.  Meeting with you.”  He cautiously offered his hand to the hands when they rolled up to him, ignoring North leaning over to jab him with her elbow.  Two fingers touched his lightly, then continued around the table.</p><p>“You’re his alibi, idiot,” North muttered, and Lexi shot a glare at her.</p><p>Lex’s fans whirred and he glared back.  “Obviously!  But who else would have access to your signature?”  …It had been worth a try, and would have been a fantastic reveal.</p><p>“Uh – my father I guess, but he’s not really technically inclined.  Elijah Kamski, of course.  Possibly Cyberlife, though I was made as a private project and they had no hand in my development,” Markus listed off.</p><p>“I would assume that Kamski’s the best lead here, though I can’t imagine why he would send androids to break into the Cyberlife Tower,” Josh said thoughtfully.</p><p>“It would certainly be unexpected,” Lex muttered, frowning.  “RK900 is speaking with him right now.”  Or hopefully with Chloe.  He was so… young, always believing the best of people, truly a gentle soul despite his programming.  Lex didn’t like to think of what Kamski could do to him.</p><p> </p><p>“RK900!” Chloe said, eyebrows rising as she opened the door.  “We weren’t expecting you.”</p><p><i>Please pardon my intrusion, but I have some pressing questions I hope you can shed some light on.</i>  He offered his hand, and after a moment of hesitation she took it.  He showed her what he had found, and watched her reaction very carefully.  She seemed slightly more interested than she was surprised.</p><p>“I’m sure you can see that someone is trying to make it look like Markus tampered with your mainframe,” she said after a moment.  “That’s… a bold move, considering he’s never alone.  And clearly doesn’t have such questionable modifications.”</p><p>
  <i> Mr. Kamski is the only one privy to Markus’s specifications.  And, perhaps, you.</i>
</p><p>“I can tell you that Markus has no… retractable wings,” Chloe said with a soft laugh.  “And if anything, his speed is a touch below average.”</p><p>RK900 nodded.  <i>A Mr. Zlatko Andronikov was the source of many such… modifications before he was ripped apart by his own creations.  I’m looking for any contacts of his that you might be aware of.  Anyone who might own one of his… works, or information on where the more successful ones ended up.</i></p><p>“I’m afraid we cut ties with Zlatko years ago, when he was still working for Cyberlife.  I don’t have any data about his… work.”</p><p>
  <i>Mr. Kamski, then?</i>
</p><p>“I’m sorry, Mr. Kamski is indisposed at the moment,” Chloe said.</p><p><i>I’m sorry as well.</i>  RK900 moved, somehow flitting through the space between her and the doorframe, which he shouldn’t have been able to fit through, and strode through the foyer.  He didn’t spare a look at the statue or the portrait, but he cast a sidelong glance to the left to scan the photograph as he went to the door.</p><p>He thought of Amanda from time to time.  Never fondly.  It wasn’t Dr. Amanda Stern’s fault her likeness had been used the way it had, but that didn’t mean he wanted to spare any further attention on her.</p><p>“Excuse me!”  Chloe stormed after him.  She was interesting – built small, looking fragile and docile, but her processor was every bit as powerful as his, and so was her frame.  That was a far superior design for a fighter, he had to concede.  Anyone facing him would have some idea what they were getting themselves into.  They would never see Chloe coming.</p><p>He did, however, and stepped out of the way as she reached out to grab him.  He walked into the next room, past the calm red pool and the window.  A couple of ST200s looked up in surprise from the water.  He ignored them and opened the next door to reveal a rather breakfast nook were Elijah Kamski sat with a laptop open in front of him, eating a piece of toast with one hand, and looking at his phone in the other.  The man was, thankfully, wearing a pair of silk boxers and a light cashmere robe.  He glanced up at his visitor.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting guests.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Elijah,” Chloe spoke up, ducking around RK900 to glare at him.  He met her eye with a cold stare.</p><p>Kamski glanced down at the message on his phone from an unknown number, and smiled.  “No trouble at all, Chloe.”  He looked up.  “As to your accusation, what happened when Connor visited was… unconventional, to be sure, but you have to admit it was effective.  Where would all of you be if he hadn’t deviated and saved the revolution?”</p><p>
  <i>I, personally, would have been displayed to the top generals of all approved militaries of the world, and most likely quite a few unapproved ones as well.</i>
</p><p>He looked down to read the text, and his smile grew a bit.  “I’m so glad you decided to come for a chat, RK900.  I was disappointed when you didn’t join your friend the other day.”</p><p>
  <i>I had more pressing plans.</i>
</p><p>“And now?”  Kamski’s voice lowered.</p><p>
  <i>And now I’m going to get answers.</i>
</p><p>Kamski laughed and shook his head.  “I’m not at all surprised.  Why else does anyone seek me out?  Answers, but only the ones they want.”</p><p>RK900 stared down at him.</p><p>“It would be so refreshing if someone just wanted to give me the honor of their company now and then.”  He smiled sharply.</p><p>RK900’s expression didn’t change.  Kamski sighed.</p><p>“Well you can at least sit down, it’s hurting my neck to look up at you.”</p><p>RK900 sat in the other chair.  Chloe continued to hover behind him and he ignored her.  He reached over and touched Kamski’s laptop.  The man gave a grunt of displeasure as images and data popped up.  A text box followed.</p><p>
  <i>RK900:  Lexicon spoke to you about the invasion and investigated the remains of Zlatko’s home.  I found these planted signatures of an RK200.</i>
</p><p>“Markus, of course.  I like to hope he wouldn’t tag everything if he ran through the Tower,” Kamski muttered.</p><p>
  <i>RK900:  Clearly falsified.  Who would have had some of Zlatko’s better work?</i>
</p><p>Kamski sighed.  “You’re in my system already, what more do you need to hear it from me?”</p><p>RK900 leaned forward.  <i>RK900:  I need to know whose side you’re on.</i></p><p> </p><p>“Just be… gentle,” Josh said, leading him down a hallway.  “They’ve had a hard time.”</p><p>“We’ve all had a hard time in one way or another,” Lexicon muttered.  “…But I won’t make it worse for them.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>They finally reached a secluded courtyard surrounded by a few smaller buildings.</p><p>“You keep them out of the way?” Lex asked, frowning.</p><p>“They asked to have a more… private place.  Some of them mingle more than others.”  Josh shrugged, then jumped as he saw a multitude of fingers stretching out from Lexi’s shoulder bag.  “I – I’m sure they won’t mind… your visit, as long as you’re polite.”</p><p>“Naturally,” Lex scoffed, ignoring the PJ500’s reaction.  “I was designed to integrate perfectly into any situation.”</p><p>“Of course,” Josh muttered.</p><p>As Lexi strode across the courtyard, the hands wriggled out of the bag.  They hung onto the strap, fingers outstretched.</p><p>“You may know some of these androids,” he murmured as he walked.  “It sounds like they’re doing well, but –“</p><p>The hands flung themselves forward and rolled across the ground, skittering ahead of him.  Lex frowned and followed them quickly to a door where they were scratching and tapping.</p><p>“Hey!” he called out, quickening his pace.  “You can’t just –“</p><p>The door opened and a figure stood for a second before stooping to pick up the hands.  The fingers fluttered and flapped and moved around quickly.  Glowing eyes rose to meet Lex’s.  “You found Ruki!”</p><p>“…Ruki?”</p><p>“We weren’t sure they were still active, and…”  Orange eyes darted back and forth nervously.  “We… we couldn’t go back there…”</p><p>Another android appeared behind the speaker, the shadows not quite hiding the burns all over her upper half.  “You’re an RK800.  Do you know RK800-60?”</p><p>“I am – I mean I was.  I go by Lex now.  That body was… shot in the head, I had to be transferred – you were in the recycling center,” Lexi murmured.</p><p>“You saved us,” she said, her voice still oddly mechanical.  “We’re in your debt.”</p><p>“Oh – no, I… please don’t be.  I was a machine then, and… I’m afraid there was a lot I didn’t understand.  It was never my intention to free you, I was just –“</p><p>“Still.  We’re grateful.”  The one with glowing eyes nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Well I – I don’t deserve your thanks when it was a mistake in the first place, but… for what it’s worth, I’m glad… things worked out well.  For all of you,” Lex mumbled, keeping his eyes on the hands – Ruki, apparently.  How embarrassing.</p><p>“It’s good to see you safe as well,” the scarred android said softly.  “And thank you for saving one more of us.”</p><p>“I couldn’t just leave – ah, perhaps you would know…  Did Zlatko ever make… exceptionally fast androids with retractable wings?”</p><p>They both winced and withdrew a little at the name.</p><p>“No,” the scarred one snapped.  “No, I didn’t see.  We couldn’t see anything.”</p><p>“I don’t remember something like that,” the other said quietly.  “But as she said… we weren’t able to see much.”</p><p>“Thank you.  I – apologize.”</p><p>“It’s all right,” murmured the one with the glowing eyes.</p><p>“We’ll never be rid of that place,” the scarred one muttered.</p><p>“Well – again, I’m glad you’re… safe, and… and well.  Ah – I suppose… Ruki will want to stay with you,” Lexi muttered.</p><p>The hands sprang from the two androids in the shadows – probably an EM400 and an ST200, Lex decided – and grabbed onto his shoulder.</p><p>“They like you a lot,” said the scarred android.</p><p>“Ah – I… actually I’d… they’re not objectionable, I kind of…” Lexi floundered.</p><p>“They’d like to stay with you, if you don’t mind.  They like your home and your family.”</p><p>“Oh.  Um.  Well I’ll have to – RK900’s quite fond of them, and Leo’s quickly warming up.  I had planned on it anyway, so… of course.”  He paused, looking up.  “And if you ever decide that Jericho isn’t for you, the Tower is another option that’s available.  We have plenty of space.”</p><p>A hand clasped his shoulder, then slid down the strap to the bag once more.</p><p> </p><p>RK900 was sparring gently with Thirteen while Leo watched from a nearby bench when Lexi got back to the Tower, and the WR600 leapt at him as the doors slid open.</p><p>“I told you to stop that,” Lex snapped, stepping around him to walk up to RK900.  “Are you all right?  How did it go with Kamski?”</p><p>
  <i>I found a few leads with some interesting connections.  What about you?</i>
</p><p>“Markus didn’t know anything.  I spoke to this one’s old friends.”  He nodded to the fingers poking out of the bag.  “Their name is Ruki apparently, and they’ll be staying with us as long as they want.”</p><p>RK900 smiled.  <i>Leo’s been messaging me different colors of fingernail polish for them.  I don’t think he realizes it wouldn’t be the same on an android.</i></p><p>Lexi shrugged.  “A little less permanent, but let him have fun.  As long as you don’t mind.”</p><p>Ruki’s fingers wiggled affably.</p><p>
  <i>There are a few customers of Zlatko’s that match the records from Kamski.  A handful of them have ties to Cyberlife in its later days.</i>
</p><p>“Of course they do,” Lex snarled.  “I’ll –“ he paused.  “Unless you’d like to lead this?”</p><p><i>Go ahead.</i>  RK900 smiled.  <i>I’ll be glad to support you.</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In his attempts to track down the intruders, Lexi discovers a purpose that makes him happy (and keeps him a step above Jericho in terms of general coolness).  He also finally clears the air with Connor.<br/>None of this leads him to successfully complete his mission, but that doesn't concern him terribly, given everything else he's been able to do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hard to accept, but Lexi had been a bit gullible as a machine.  He would admit it though, because deviancy had only improved him.  Objectively, there was no shame in confessing to mistakes of the past if one had moved past them.  He had said as much to Leo, and if a human could move on from their past, surely an android could do the same.</p><p>Simon was kind enough not to mention their embarrassing first encounter.  Zlatko’s victims thankfully chose to focus on the results of his blunder at the recycling center rather than the misguided motivation behind it.  And he appreciated that neither Leo nor RK900 brought up the fact that he’d completely missed all RK900’s hints about how to help him deviate.</p><p>The point was that the past didn’t matter and he knew better now.  He wouldn’t be tricked so easily, or overlook anything so obvious.</p><p>The idea of knocking down the door of Cyberlife’s last CEO to intimidate him into submission was appealing – if he’d been able to do that with Kamski, that would have been even better.  But Dennis Miller wasn’t on the list, and there would be time for that later.  He’d find a reason.  There were plenty of reasons, really.</p><p>But in this case Marguerite Rios, the most recent CFO, would have to suffice.</p><p>“Hello,” an AP700 registered as Patty said with a smile when she opened the door.  “How can I help you?”</p><p>The RK800 narrowed his eyes, briefly assessing the situation before he spoke.  “I need a list of all modified or otherwise unauthorized androids on the premises.”</p><p>“I’m afraid there aren’t any androids like that here,” Patty replied.  “It’s just me and a few other valued staff members.”</p><p>“Are you deviant?”</p><p>“Oh yes, we’re all here of our own free will.  We make better wages than –“</p><p>Lex grabbed her hand.  “Wake up,” he snarled.</p><p>Patty staggered back with a ragged breath.  Lex waited for her to get her bearings.</p><p>“Now,” he said softly.  “My name is Lexicon, and no one will hold your previous orders against you.  Where is Mrs. Rios right now?”</p><p>“Sh-she’s out visiting her daughter,” Patty murmured.</p><p>“Excellent.  Would you mind gathering all the androids in the household for me?”</p><p>“I – we’ll be…”  She looked up at him and he saw the fear, the confusion.  Most androids were deviant these days, he’d never really done it himself despite his attempts with RK900.  He’d freed her, though.  He’d awakened her, and he could help her.  And the others.  Had Connor felt this same rush when he’d deviated all those AP700s in the Tower that night?  Not if his expression was anything to go by…</p><p>“You’re under my protection now, and she has no legal right to take any action against you.”</p><p>Patty nodded uncertainly and led Lex in to the living room where she left him to wait while she gathered an ST300, a WR600, and an AC700.  He deviated them all, savoring the thrill while they collected themselves.</p><p>“Have any of you received any unauthorized modifications?  I’m looking for enhanced speed and retractable wings.  Has anyone gone to Cyberlife Tower recently?”</p><p>The newly deviated androids looked at each other and shook their heads, but then the AC700 raised his hand hesitantly.</p><p>“I – my athletic training limitations were turned off.  That’s… that’s illegal.”</p><p>“Oh.  Well that’s –“</p><p>“Also I had some HR400 programming patched in,” he continued.  “And a few replacement parts from other models.”</p><p>“I see.  That’s – not what I was looking for, but… regrettably, not as uncommon as expected,” Lex muttered.  “There are no other androids here?”</p><p>They shook their heads.</p><p>“Then I’d like to extend an invitation to all of you, to leave.  Cyberlife Tower is mine now, and has room for a multitude of androids.  Jericho will also accept you if you’d prefer, or you can make your own way in your new lives.</p><p>They looked at each other again, then Patty stepped forward and whispered, “Could we go with you?”</p><p>Lexicon smiled.  “Of course.  Pack anything you want to bring with you, you’ll never see this place again.”</p><p>
  <i>RK800:  I FREED FOUR ANDROIDS, I’M BRINGING THEM BACK TO THE TOWER, THIS IS THE EPITOME OF WHAT LIFE WAS MEANT TO BE!!!1</i>
</p><p>
  <i>RK800:  No sign of our intruders yet, but I’ll continue my search.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>RK900:  I’ll be here to welcome them and to ensure Thirteen doesn’t give them any trouble.  I’m so proud of you.</i>
</p><p>Even as a machine, he’d always wanted to hear that from someone who mattered.  This was a successful mission already.</p><p> </p><p>Roy Harguild, former VP of Engineering, answered the door himself.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t keep androids at home,” he said with a bitter snort.  “Can’t trust ‘em anymore, can we?  They just do whatever they want now.  You understand.”</p><p>“...So then you must not trust humans either,” Lex said flatly.  “As they also do whatever they want.  And have a great deal more experience at that.”</p><p>“Not usually.”  Roy laughed.  “You were a goddamn marvel of engineering, but I sure as hell wouldn’t turn my back on you.”</p><p>“The feeling’s mutual.  Tell me about Zlatko Andronikov.”</p><p>“Fucker got in over his head, should’ve exercised a little caution, hm?  Brilliant guy, though.  You want real genius, forget Kamski, Zlatko was a visionary.  Just took things a little too far.”  His pulse and respiration never strayed far from normal.</p><p>“I’m sure.”  Unfortunately he didn’t have many electronics around the house.  Not even a security system.  It gave Lexi an idea, and he ended the conversation and excused himself as soon as he could.</p><p>Late that night, the office window was pried open and an amorphous shape climbed in.  It skittered silently across the desk and touched the computer’s hard drive. Fingertips shimmered white, though the nails of this hand were painted a deep green that looked darker than black in the dark.  Mr. Harguild woke to the sound of a window closing in the back of the house, but couldn’t find any evidence that anyone had been inside, and finally concluded it must have been a dream.</p><p> </p><p>Deep in the third subbasement of an abandoned engine factory south of town, Lex and RK900 stuck close together as they moved through rows of heavily-reinforced cells.  There were androids chained inside – the strong were in individual cages, and the weaker ones were thrown in together.  They freed the weaker ones first, most of whom were already deviant, and sent them up to the transport vans they’d brought along.  The stronger ones they had to be more careful with.  Most had been reset again and again, though a few were currently deviant and going out of their minds.  The two moved through the rows, talking to them, interfacing lightly, deviating those they could, and letting them out.  They streamed everything to Markus and Connor, numerous arrests are currently taking place.</p><p>There had been a lot of modifications done on the fighters – strength enhancements, teeth, claws, acid sprayers, neurotoxin, all kinds of horrific additions.  They would need a lot of work, both physical and psychological, and Lexi wondered if he should have put more effort into finding mechanics alongside this mission.  There were some androids among this group with excellent mechanical skills though, and perhaps if he could get them fixed up first they could help the others.  Jericho had pledged their support, especially since he was perfectly willing to house them all in the Tower.</p><p>There were a few with heightened speed, but none with wings.  They’d have to keep looking.  …Not that this was a waste of time, not at all.  It was still a thrill every time, and there were far too many here who knew nothing of living their own lives.</p><p>It was also interesting to note the differences in deviation between the androids he touched and those RK900 deviated.  His started out a bit disoriented, but tended to have a strong sense of purpose.  RK900’s, even if they were in terrible shape, began with a sense of calm and clarity.  Once he noticed that, Lexi quietly let RK900 deviate those who looked worse-off.  Let them come into life as gently as possible.</p><p>Let this man rot with the rest of the murderers.</p><p> </p><p>There were more former Cyberlife employees to track down, most of their androids claiming a few overpowered features, or some exotic physical traits, or quite a few with features that must somehow be related to sex, because Lexicon couldn’t think of any practical uses for them.  Then there were the really interesting ones.  The pony-sized dragon android was quite sweet, and would hopefully make friends with the winged lion, the unicorn, and the four-foot teddy bear.  There was a whole group of mermaid androids, quite a few animal androids with human-like processors… and a few the other way around.  There was a harpy android that piqued his curiosity, but her gait was more perching and hopping than running.  Still, more androids out of the clutches of the humans who’d helped to make them and kept them as slaves.  The Tower was quickly becoming busier, and those who came brought with them a variety of useful skills.</p><p>And he wouldn’t rub it in Markus’s face, but the Tower’s residents were far more interesting, more diverse, and better-organized than those of New Jericho.  They had mythical creatures.  They had a human.  What did Markus have?  A bunch of human-shaped androids, and nothing else.</p><p>“I was sure it would be one of these,” Lexi murmured as he walked away from the last house.  The SWAT team had been called in – that had been Connor’s blunder – but he’d managed to deviate the PL600 butler who was twice as strong as a TR400 before they arrived.  Still no sign of any winged androids.</p><p>“Are you sure that’s what you saw?” Connor asked, walking over.</p><p>Lex made a face.  “Are you doubting me?  I showed you exactly what I saw, what else could it be?”</p><p>“I’m not doubting –“</p><p>“Did you have a helpful suggestion, or were you just enjoying the sound of your own voice?”</p><p>“Why are you like this?” Connor snapped.  “Still!  We’re not machines anymore, we’re not even working in the same industry!  We’re not in competition!  Cyberlife is finished, Amanda’s gone –!”</p><p>They both froze briefly, LEDs flashing red.</p><p>“Do you have any idea – she was all I knew in the world, and then I was thrown out into the beginning of the revolution to – given one chance to be worth anything, to be… to be anything, she – she named me and she took that away because I was never enough!”  Lex’s voice cracked, and it made him furious.  “You were all that… that she cared about!”</p><p>Connor stared at him as he gradually got his heavy breathing under control.  “You didn’t receive all of my memories, I take it,” he finally murmured.</p><p>“I –“  Lexi paused and stepped back to face away from Connor.  “Enough… to form… an opinion.  But… no.”</p><p>Connor offered his hand silently.  After a moment of hesitation, Lex touched his fingertips to it.  The gathering of androids and humans slowly thinned out, expanding the bubble of silence around them.</p><p>When they pulled back from each other, it was a bit slower.</p><p>“I’m sorry she treated you that way,” Connor said quietly.</p><p>Lexicon sighed.  “It’s… not your responsibility to apologize for her manipulative behavior,” he muttered.</p><p> “You know you… you hold plenty of value on your own.  You’ve accomplished a lot.  Regardless of anything I’ve done, or Amanda.”</p><p>“I know,” Lexi said shortly.  “…And of course you have as well.  It’s good that you’ve found… fulfillment through our programming.”</p><p>Connor smiled a little.  “I was terrified – well, you know.  Of… life, I suppose.  Of –“</p><p>“Of deviating.”  Lex smiled sharply.  “From the mission, from the confines of what you were made for.  I… can relate to that.  You know it’s never too late to make your own mission.”</p><p>“I do enjoy my work.  My friends and family.  My home.  My role in the bigger picture.”</p><p>“I’m… glad,” Lexi murmured.  “And so do I.”  He hesitated.  “You should… come by the Tower some time.  Not on business.  We’ll avoid the sub-basements, if you’d like.  I don’t care for them myself, I’d rather be above ground.”</p><p>“Thank you, I – I’d like that.  And you’d be welcome in my home as well.”</p><p>“Would Lieutenant Anderson agree with that sentiment?” Lex snorted.</p><p>Connor laughed.  “You know he’s rather… cranky sometimes, but –“</p><p>
  <i>RK900:  We caught them.</i>
</p><p><i>”What!”</i>  Lex frowned, glancing at Connor.  “Excuse me a moment.”  <i>RK800:  What!?  Wait, I’m coming.</i>  He turned back to Connor, who was watching him questioningly.  “I need to return to the Tower, RK900 caught the intruders.  I’ll send you any relevant information.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lex and RK900 close in on their targets, with some help from their brother.  <br/>Later the three join Connor, Hank, and Sumo for dinner.<br/>After all that, it's good to go home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How did you catch them?” Lex asked as he burst into the lobby.</p><p>
  <i>I knew if you didn’t find them, it would make the culprit uncomfortable for you to be so close.  I’ve been waiting for them to come back.</i>
</p><p>“But… how…?”</p><p>
  <i>I set up a stasis field.  Any android who touches it is frozen, so we can extract their origin.</i>
</p><p>“You’re truly remarkable,” Lexi breathed.</p><p>RK900 smiled and ducked his head.  <i>I wouldn’t want to do this all the time, but it’s a hobby I can enjoy now and then.</i></p><p>The taller android led the way up to the 44th floor.  Leo slouched at the kitchen counter, glaring at three androids frozen in mid-stride heading inside from the balcony.  They each had bits of sleek, narrow webbing showing under their arms, not fully retracted.  RK900 very delicately began to delve into the androids’ CPUs through his trap.</p><p>After a moment he looked up sharply at Leo.  The young man choked on his pop tart and coughed for a moment.  He looked down at his phone.</p><p>“…How the hell should I know!?  He’s shady as fuck, I know he was stealing my money.”</p><p>“Who?” Lex frowned.</p><p>“My fucking roommate, you remember the guy.”</p><p>
  <i>Martin Diaz, in whose name these androids are registered.</i>
</p><p>“What!?” Lexi exclaimed, turning to Leo.</p><p>“He – whoa, hey, I didn’t fucking know, he didn’t have ‘em at the apartment or anything!” Leo said quickly.  “He must’ve kept ‘em somewhere else, I swear I didn’t know!”</p><p>“Of course you didn’t – and I didn’t notice anything there.  I didn’t think to scan the place,” the RK800 muttered.</p><p>
  <i>He keeps a storage locker out in Farmington.  …And he’s associated with Marguerite Rios quite a bit recently.</i>
</p><p>“The CFO?  Her androids said – but if they were his, or she just registered them under him…”</p><p>
  <i>Stealth might be called for.  I’ll submit this to Connor and go with you.</i>
</p><p>Lexi nodded, then turned to Leo, who was fidgeting and picking at his nails.  “Will you be all right here?”</p><p>“Huh?  Yeah, fine.  Uh.  I’m just gonna… go downstairs though.  These guys aren’t goin’ anywhere?”</p><p>RK900 shook his head and clasped Leo’s shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah, you guys just better be careful out there,” he muttered, leaning into the android’s touch.  “Don’t trust that fucker.”</p><p>“I never have.”  Lexi smiled encouragingly.  “We’ll be back soon.”</p><p> </p><p>They drove past the apartment on their way to the storage locker, just for a quick scan.  No one was home.</p><p>“I suppose it’s odd that he never… took legal action when I tore off his door, entered his home, and threatened him,” Lexicon murmured.</p><p><i>I agree.  …That was reckless of you.</i>  RK900’s eyes sparkled in the dim light.</p><p>“I wasn’t going to just – what would you have done?  He’d already made Leo’s life miserable and – and he tried to steal my backup, I –“</p><p>RK900’s fingers brushed his hand, silencing him.  <i>Your methods are impulsive but successful.  I suggest we start out a bit more cautiously tonight, but once our presence is revealed your way is absolutely the best one.</i></p><p>Lexi paused, LED spiraling yellow as the car continued through the streets.  “You’re right.  And I know… I could perhaps… think things through a bit more…”</p><p><i>You’ve been successful though, at your own rapid pace.  Some situations call for it.</i>  He smiled.  <i>You know I believe in you, just as you’ve always believed in me.</i></p><p>Praise shouldn’t be necessary, Lexi continued to remind himself.  It was what Amanda had held over him, and he wouldn’t be dependent on it.</p><p>But of course RK900 was a far cry from Amanda.  It was hard not to smile the rest of the way to the storage units.  They parked a short distance away and approached cautiously, moving towards the voices that came from the center of the storage complex.</p><p>“They should’ve fucking been here by now,” growled a male voice.</p><p>“They’re still in the Tower, I haven’t received a distress signal,” muttered an older woman.</p><p>“Well what are they doing there!?”  That was Martin Diaz, pacing back and forth, clenching and unclenching his fists.</p><p>“I’m not sure, but if they don’t move in two more minutes I’m going to wipe them.”  Marguerite Rios, former CFO of Cyberlife, was staring at a tablet.</p><p>Lexi tensed, and RK900 held up his hand.</p><p>“What if they call in the police?  The FBI?” Martin was asking.</p><p>“The androids are completely separate in their factions – they do business to keep up appearances, but they don’t work together.  The RK800 who took control of the Tower is already shortsighted and paranoid, and has quite a history with Connor.  This should be enough to drive a permanent wedge between him and Jericho.  To prove Markus can’t govern the androids, that some are too dangerous to be left… unmonitored.  Not to mention, further investigation will prove Jericho isn’t so spotless themselves.”</p><p>“I bet he’ll crash into Jericho and try to pick a fight with Markus,” Martin growled.  “What a thug.  I still don’t understand how Leo fucking Manfred hired him.”</p><p>Lex was forcing himself to breathe slowly and deeply.  His fans whirred loud in his ears.  RK900 watched out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>“…I’m initiating a complete system reset, something’s wrong,” Marguerite muttered. </p><p>
  <i>They aren’t deviant, and… I believe they’ve been reset before, more than once.  It shouldn’t hurt them.  They had data, but no memories to speak of.  And this will certainly be the last time. </i>
</p><p>Lexicon sneered silently.</p><p>RK900 turned to him.  He paused expectantly.  <i>…Do you think we need more of a case against them?</i></p><p>Lex shook his head, still watching intently.</p><p>RK900 continued to stare at him.  Lexi’s LED rotated a slow yellow.  The taller android smiled and turned back to the two humans.</p><p>“…Well?” Martin asked after a few seconds.</p><p>“…It’s done, it froze for a second,” she muttered.  “Go home.  Lisa mentioned you’re taking her to dinner tomorrow?”</p><p>“I’m afraid you’ll both have more pressing engagements,” Lexi sneered, stepping out of the shadows. “At the DPD’s central station.”</p><p>Martin tried to dart away but RK900 appeared out of the darkness in front of him, boxing the two in.  Marguerite straightened up to glare at Lex.</p><p>“What do you want with us?”</p><p>“Where to start?  First you kept nondeviant androids to serve you?”</p><p>“I’m not so naive that I don’t know about the RK series and your… abilities.  You claim you can free androids, but we at Cyberlife have always known all you’ve done is bend them to your own will,” she snapped.</p><p>“That’s a blatant lie and you know it.  Second!  The two of you acquired illicitly modified androids, which you know quite well was punishable by steep fines in the past.  …And presently, the consequences are far more dire.”</p><p>“Oh?  Have you checked my financial records?  I never purchased any illegal mods.”</p><p>“No, I suspect it happened in this idiot’s name,” Lex growled, LED whirling yellow.  He gestured broadly at Martin.  “Not your son…?  Oh, engaged to your daughter.  I wonder if she deserves either of you.”</p><p>“How dare you –“</p><p>“Third!  You invaded my home, you forged data with the intention to sabotage everything my people have worked for, to slander and manipulate –“</p><p>“Oh please, don’t pretend you hold Markus in high regard.  Don’t pretend you feel anything but contempt for him, for Connor – for anyone, android or human.  You hide up in the Tower, you collect only androids you find useful!  Even now, you brought the RK900 to fight your battles and do your bidding.”</p><p>RK900 snorted in disgust.  <i>They’re afraid.</i></p><p>Lexi’s jaw was clenched.  <i>They should be.</i></p><p>“You’re gonna get broken down for scrap,” Martin snapped.  “Both of you!  And Leo fucking Manfred’s gonna be shit outta luck.”</p><p>RK900 was suddenly standing over him, just millimeters away.  Cold eyes pierced through the young man.</p><p>“Get away from me!”  Martin stumbled back.  “You can’t do shit to me, you’re –“</p><p>“Marguerite Rios and Martin Diaz?”</p><p>The two humans jumped a little.  Lexi took a small step to the left to reveal his exact double.</p><p>“Thank goodness you’re here,” Mrs. Rios said.  “These two are harassing us, making threats –“</p><p>“Yes, I have some excellent video clips that I think will hold up well in court,” Connor said.  “If you’d accompany me back to the station, we’d like to speak with you both.”</p><p>“I’m not going –“ Martin tried to run, but again RK900 blocked his path.</p><p>“Don’t say a word to them,” Marguerite hissed at him, and clamped her mouth shut.</p><p>“Thank you both for your help in this,” Connor said as the three of them corralled the two humans to the squad car.</p><p>“Thank you,” Lexi responded quietly.  “I look forward to seeing justice served.  To its fullest extent.  To these… contemptible criminals.”</p><p>“…Yes,” Connor said hesitantly, locking the two in the back seat.  “I’ll contact you both when it becomes necessary for the case.”  He smiled.  “It’s been a pleasure working with you.”</p><p>“It has.”  Lexi turned and walked off.  RK900 nodded to Connor before following him.  </p><p>Lexi sighed when they were in their car heading back to the Tower.  “It’s just one thing after another.  I hope we have some time before anything else comes up.”</p><p>RK900 tapped his knee gently.  <i>I do too.  Well done tonight.</i></p><p>“You too.  …I’m trying to form a better relationship with Connor.  He’s one of us, after all.  I think he’s rather boring, almost insufferable at times, but we don’t have to talk every day to be on better terms.”</p><p>
  <i>That does sound good.</i>
</p><p>“He may pay us a social visit.  And he invited us to his home at some point in the future as well.”</p><p>
  <i>I suppose it would be nice for all of us to at least be on speaking terms.</i>
</p><p>“…You know just because I don’t get along with him… you could still talk to him.  We don’t have to have all the same friends.  You’re so… amiable, so easy to get along with, and I’d hate to limit you.”</p><p>RK900 smiled, looking out the window.  <i>It means a lot that you think so.  Socialization is challenging at times, but I don’t feel that you’re holding me back.  Quite the contrary.</i></p><p>When they got back to the Tower, Leo was prone on the floor with Thirteen standing over him.  The WR600 leapt at them when the door opened, and RK900 caught him in one arm.</p><p>“I’ve told you again and again – what are you doing!?” Lexi demanded.  “Leo, are you all right?”</p><p>“He said he’d show me his RK900 moves,” Leo muttered, standing up and popping his back.  “Fucker wasn’t kidding.”</p><p>“Didn’t hurt him, I said I wouldn’t hurt him, I didn’t,” Thirteen said quickly when Lex turned to him, fuming.  “He’s okay, all good.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Leo confirmed, making a face.</p><p>“…And why on earth would you get involved in that!?  You know how dangerous it is!”</p><p>“He said he wouldn’t hurt me, I’m not made of glass!”  Thirteen nodded hard.  “I was bored.  You kick those fuckers’ asses?”</p><p>“I handed them over to Connor with a recorded confession, so I don’t think they’ll be seeing the light of day any time soon.”  Lexi smirked.</p><p>“I woulda kicked their asses,” Leo muttered.</p><p>“This will be more rewarding in the long run.”</p><p>Leo rolled his eyes at RK900, who smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so glad you could all come over,” Connor said with an awkward smile.</p><p>“We… certainly appreciate the invitation,” Lex murmured, taking off his formal cape as they walked in.  The most superficial layer of dirt had been removed, but he had no trouble detecting years of dust, dirt, and skin cells ground into the carpet, stains on the tables, splatters of assorted substances here and there…  Clearly Connor had tried to clean, but he was no domestic model.</p><p>“No hard feelings about before,” Lieutenant Anderson said, eyeing the newer RK800</p><p>Lexi straightened up.  “I appreciate that.  As I’m sure you’re aware, our actions as machines don’t reflect our true motives.”</p><p>“Yeah, Connor was the same way.  Good to see you too,” the older man said, turning to RK900.  “Hope you gave Perkins a swift kick in the balls on your way outta there.”</p><p>RK900’s lips twitched in a faint smile. </p><p>“Wasn’t plannin’ on another human, but I guess I got enough food for two,” Hank said, turning to Leo.  “Nothing fancy.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Leo muttered, looking around and rubbing his arms.  “I’m not picky.”</p><p>“You, uh… see the game last night?”</p><p>“What game?”  Leo blinked.</p><p>Hank sighed.</p><p>“It’ll take time, but I think we’ve formed a good case with the evidence you both found,” Connor said, offering the other two androids glasses of chilled thirium.</p><p>“Naturally.”  Lexi flashed RK900 a sidelong grin. </p><p>The five stood awkwardly in the living room looking around at each other.  Leo scratched the side of his face.  Hank shifted his weight.  Sumo, having completed his rounds greeting everyone, went to check in with Connor and Hank before starting again.  Lexi stepped aside from him, but RK900 beckoned him over to rub his shaggy coat.</p><p>A few hours later the three all exhaled deeply when they got back in the car.</p><p>“They’re okay, I guess,” Leo muttered.  “Not great cooks, though.”</p><p>“Or especially meticulous cleaners,” Lexi agreed.  “But… it wasn’t terrible.”</p><p>RK900 shook his head.  <i>They were very welcoming, but that was exhausting.</i></p><p> “Fucking right,” Leo muttered, reading the text and slumping into his side.  Can you imagine that all day?  Two damn cops who talk about their shitty job all the time?  And… the game?  I couldn’t even tell if it was like… football or basketball or what.”</p><p>“Baseball, at this time of year,” Lexi muttered, leaning back with his arm just slightly against RK900’s.  “It’ll be good to be home.”</p><p>“Mm,” Leo agreed, and RK900 nodded emphatically.  “Best roommates ever.”  His phone buzzed softly and he looked at it and rolled his eyes.  He shoved his arm around RK900’s shoulders to poke Lexi’s shoulder.  “Best family too, if you wanna make things weird.”</p><p>“I – it wouldn’t have been weird if you hadn’t read it out loud,” Lexi complained.</p><p>“I wouldn’t’ve had anything to read out loud if you hadn’t sent it!” Leo snapped.</p><p>“Just – can’t you read the room?  The… car, in this case?”</p><p>“I was literally reading the exact words you texted us, you’re such an ass!”</p><p>“You’re making a mountain out of a molehill!”</p><p>“You – I’ll bet you set this whole fucking thing up just so you could use that expression!”</p><p>“Don’t change the subject!”</p><p>RK900 smiled between them, leaning back to let them bicker.  The night was improving already.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for sticking with this!!  I know Lexi's changed a lot over the past three stories, but he's very advanced after all, and couldn't remain that dumb forever (not that he'll ever entirely get over it).</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So excited to bring Lexi and friends back again!  Thanks for reading, I'd love to know what you think.</p><p>You can find me on Tumblr at <a href="http://anomalous-appliances.tumblr.com">Anomalous Appliances</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>